


Forgetful

by AutisticWriter



Series: Chihiro/Mondo/Kiyotaka [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Owada Mondo Swears, Polyamory, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19589356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Mondo forgets to buy condoms and Taka refuses to do anything penetrative without them, Chihiro uses the opportunity for them to try something new.





	Forgetful

“Shit, I can’t wait any longer,” Mondo mutters, dick throbbing with arousal to the point he can barely think.

Chihiro kneels beside his boyfriend on the bed, fascinated by the sweaty, flushed expression on Mondo’s face. He’s easily the coolest of the three of them, but can be reduced to a moaning wreck very easily. Mondo lies on his back, pre-come leaking from his erection, and Chihiro longs to fuck Mondo until he sprays come all over his stomach.

“Chi, fuck me right now, I’m serious.”

He may not look like it, but Mondo is a bottom. Many times, Chihiro or Taka have slammed his prostate with their dicks until he climaxes, and Chihiro takes great pride in topping despite being the smallest.

“Okay, keep your hair on,” Chihiro says. His erection rubs against his stomach as he climbs off of the bed, and he suppresses a moan.

On Mondo’s other side, Kiyotaka shuffles closer and says, “Bro, you’re very impatient, do you know that?”

“I’m horny,” Mondo says defensively, and Taka laughs.

As Chihiro wanders into the bathroom, he hears moaning, and presumes they’re making out. Chihiro moans, scrabbling through the cupboard as quickly as he can, wanting to get back in there and fuck Mondo, but…

“Guys,” he says, wandering back into the bedroom; sure enough, Taka and Mondo are making out, Mondo grinding his dick against Taka’s hip as they attack each other’s mouths.”Uh, slight problem.”

“Problem?” Taka says, prising Mondo off of him and sitting up. “What kind?”

“We don’t have any condoms.”

Chihiro and Taka’s eyes flick towards Mondo, who looks between them.

“Shit,” he says.

Taka sighs. “Honestly, Mondo, I gave you one task when you went out shopping, and you forgot.”

“Sorry, okay. But, shit, what now?”

“Well, before either of you bring it up, we are not doing anal without a condom,” Taka says. “That is too unhygienic.”

Mondo sighs. “Seriously, bro?”

“Yes, seriously.”

“Okay, then,” Chihiro says, wandering over and sitting on the bed. “Oral?”

“No,” Taka says.

Chihiro rolls his eyes. “Fine. Nothing penetrative, then. Any ideas?”

“At this point, I couldn’t fucking care less,” Mondo says, sitting up slowly and letting out a sound somewhere between a wince and a moan.

Something flashes through Chihiro’s mind, and his dick throbs. “I… I was watching porn once,” he says, going red. “And… have you ever heard of thigh fucking?”

His already flushed cheeks burning, Taka slowly nods his head. “Um… yes. That’s where you squeeze your thighs together and the other person thrusts between them. Yes, that could work.”

“Okay, whatever, let’s do that,” Mondo rambles, and Chihiro laughs.

“You’re so pathetic when you’re horny,” he says, and Mondo glares at him.

“Anyway,” Taka says. “As bro looks like he might actually die if he waits any longer, do you want to go first?”

Mondo nods, grinning. “Fuck yeah. Can I fuck you, bro?”

Taka glances at Chihiro. “Do you mind, Chi?”

He shrugs. “Go ahead.”

And Chihiro watches as his boyfriends get into position. Taka lies on his back on the bed, knees bent with his feet flat against the mattress. Mondo kneels over him, and awkwardly wriggles until his dick sits between Taka’s thighs. And then Taka squeezes them together, and the grunt of arousal that escapes Mondo makes Chihiro moan.

As Mondo plants his hands on the bed either side of Taka, he starts to awkwardly jerk his hips, thrusting his dick through the incredibly tight space and then back again.

“Fuck, bro,” Mondo groans, thrusting faster.

Watching, Chihiro wraps a hand around his erection and starts to stroke himself. There’s something incredibly hot about seeing Mondo this close to coming undone, moving with uneven, rough thrusts as he fucks Taka’s thighs with increasing speed. His pre-come leaks all over Taka’s thighs, creating lube to reduce friction, and Mondo screws his eyes up, panting with effort.

From below Mondo, Taka’s hand moves to his own erection, pressed flat against his stomach. He meets Chihiro’s eyes as he starts to stroke himself, and Chihiro gasps slightly, that look burning into him as he jerks himself off harder.

Unsurprisingly, Mondo doesn’t last long. With a loud, jagged cry that makes Chihiro very glad the apartment is soundproofed, Mondo comes, ejaculating all over Taka’s thighs, dick and hand. Catching his breath, Mondo opens his eyes and stares down at Taka.

“Was that good?” Taka asks, smiling.

“Fucking awesome,” Mondo says, carefully climbing off of Taka. “We need to do that again sometime. Hey, what do you two wanna do?” he asks, glancing at their erections.

“I don’t know,” Chihiro says, shrugging. “Can you just jerk me off? You do it so well.”

Mondo grins. “Sure thing, Chi. What about you, bro?”

“Would you be able to do us both at once?”

“Oh, good idea!” Chihiro says, plonking onto the bed beside Taka.

Mondo rolls his eyes, but squeezes in between them. Somewhat clumsily, he reaches for both their erections at once, his left hand much clumsier than his right. But Mondo manages to wrap a hand around each of their dicks, and starts to stroke them.

“This is harder than it looks,” Mondo says, face tense with concentration.

Chihiro lets his eyes flutter shut, resting his head on Mondo’s shoulder as Mondo’s hand pumps up and down his shaft. His breathing shudders and he moans, able to hear the same thing happening to Taka.

He comes first, but Taka follows soon afterwards. Chihiro opens his eyes to Mondo smearing semen across his face, and grimaces.

“Gross!” he says, laughing.

“Right, shower, now,” Taka says, steering them both into the bathroom to get cleaned up, and Mondo howls with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
